Things Change
by angelalexandra
Summary: 2nd in 'A Royal Engagement' series. Bloom's life turns upside down when she discovers some news sending at the same time of Sky leaving for a few months. With Sky being MIA and out of contact, things turn desperate sending Bloom on the verge of a mental break down. Will things be enough to bring Sky back or keep him from her forever? R/R.
1. Chapter 1

**-I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters, except my OC's-**

* * *

On a beautiful, sunny day, Bloom was walking in the palace's royal gardens wearing a long, rosy pink gown. As she was walking through the rose garden, Bloom was fighting with herself in her mind.

"_What am I going to do? I seriously have no idea what happened."_

Bloom sat down on a bench looking at the birds chirping when one of the royal guards ran up to her.

"My princess, some visitors have arrived to see you. Shall I send them in?" he asked.

"Who are they?" Bloom asked.

"My father's royal guards can do this much faster you know, sometimes without guards," someone complained in the background.

"You guys!" Bloom yelled happily. "Send them in," she ordered.

The guard bowed and invited the girls in. The girls ran in with smiles on their faces.

"Wow Bloom I guess you're getting the hang of being princess around here" said Stella looking very pleased with herself.

"Bloom!" Musa cried. "How's it going girl?"

"Hi Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa, I'm fine thanks. Please take a seat, where's Layla?" Bloom asked looking around.

"It's her last year and everything she does counts for university. So she has to study very hard if she wants to graduate" Flora answered.

"By the way Flora, congratulations about you and Helia last summer, the wedding was spectacular. How was the honeymoon?" Bloom smiled.

"It was great. We went to Malachi, the realm of forests and beautiful landscapes. It was so romantic" Flora answered blissfully.

"And Tecna, I believe that Timmy has invited you to his family's house" Bloom continued sneakily.

"Yeah actually, how did you know?" Tecna questioned surprised.

"Flora sent me emails when you told her. Let me guess Tecna, if Timmy invited you to his house, it probably means he plans to propose to you."

"That's illogical, but perhaps true."

"Musa, what about you and Riven? How are you guys going?"

"Well, I guess, we're falling apart" Musa replied broken hearted.

"What?" Flora yelped in shock.

"We haven't moved at all since graduation."

"I'm sorry Musa, I had no idea" Stella apologised.

"I'm sorry was that, was that an apology Stella?" Tecna asked sarcastically.

"What about you Stella?" Flora tried to change the topic.

"Well, after Bloom's wedding, Brandon and I haven't spent much time together since he has much work to do. My father said that I should be engaged before the year is over but I'm annoyed that he hasn't stop working at all! I don't even know if Sky will let Brandon have some time off and I know he's Sky's squire and all but seriously you think he would let him have some time off!" Stella wailed helplessly.

"Stella, you're rambling. Oh goody goodness Bloom I'm sorry, what's going on with you?" Tecna asked.

"Fine, actually perfect," Bloom started. "Soon Sky and I will be hearing the sound of pitter patter little feet in the castle.""

"Oh you're getting another dog?" Stella asked jumping to conclusions.

"Ha! Funny Stella, won't it be funny if she actually meant that she was pregnant" Musa laughed.

Then once Musa said that, all the other girls started laughing.

Then Bloom started laugh nervously. "Ha, ha, ha, ha yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha, ha, ha what?" Musa said stunned.

"Bloom, that, that's illogical" Tecna reasoned.

Stella held her hand against her chest and started yelling, "Oh, my, GOD!"

"Stella! Don't be so offensive" Flora ordered angrily.

"It's ok Flora" Bloom defended.

"No offence Bloom but, did you...?" Tecna asked subtly.

"No, no, no" Bloom interrupted. "That's the thing Tecna, I just don't know."

"Have you told Sky yet Bloom?" Flora asked worriedly.

"No and he can't just yet, not until I know why and how" Bloom answered.

"Hey Bloom this might just be a crazy idea but, why don't you ask your mum; I'm sure it might be a Sparks situation. They probably do much differently" Musa suggested.

"I could but the only thing is that..." Bloom started but was cut off by Stella coughing.

"Exnay on the baby nay" as her eyes went to her right.

Bloom turned her head and saw Sky and Brandon walking up with the other boys.

"Helia!" Flora yelled happily as she ran up to him.

"Timmy!" Tecna yelled and ran up to him.

"Snookums!" Stella cheered hugging Brandon.

"Hey Sky" Bloom said as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Riven!" Musa said with joy as she and ran up to him but was stopped by his hand between them.

"Hi Musa" Riven replied looking away.

When Riven wasn't looking, Musa turned to Bloom and the others while the other boys weren't looking and she lip sunk, 'see what I mean" and the girls nodded their heads.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sky questioned.

"Oh nothing except Stella wants some time off with Brandon" Bloom answered.

"Bloom that was hush, hush" Stella whispered angrily at Bloom.

Sky turned to them and smiled.

"Why shouldn't he? If only you had asked before, Stella. I wonder how you survived all this time without a vacation."

"Great let's go. We're going to Solaria and say hi to daddy and ride the unicorns in the forest. See ya" Stella said excitedly as her and Brandon disappeared in a flash of light in the air.

"I love our princess powers," Musa stated. "I wonder if Stella planned that a few months ago maybe even over a few semesters. It sounds so rehearsed" she continued sarcastically.

"Well me and Timmy are going to his house now so see you guys later" Tecna exclaimed.

"Yeah it's going to be great. It has a gorgeous view of the lake and wide acres of forests. Have fun you guys," Timmy agreed as Tecna gave him a hug and they both disappeared in a digital circling orb.

"Well, we better be going, Riven and I have a date. C'mon sweetie, we better be going" Musa started.

"Sorry Musa but we have to cancel. I'm going to a hover-bike camp later today for a couple of days" Riven replied emotionlessly.

"What? Ok, that's fine, I'll drop you off" Musa offered.

"I'm fine Musa" Riven replied annoyed.

"Come on Riven."

"Musa!" Riven yelled. "I'm fine ok?"

After Riven said that, Flora, Sky, Bloom and Helia were silent, just staring at Riven and Musa.

Musa's face looked upset and turned her head.

"Fine" she whispered before she disappeared in a purple like orb.

"Excuse me you guys, but I'm going to take one of the squad ships to camp. See you later" Riven said ignoring Musa's reaction and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, if you guys will excuse me us, we're going to a dinner party with my parents and Helia's uncle Saladine. Bye" Flora excused as her and Helia hugged each other and disappeared in a leaf and wind orb.

"Sky, what's the matter?" Bloom asked curiously.

"I was hoping you could tell me Bloom" Sky replied sincerely.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since our honeymoon in the 'Resort Realm', you've been acting strange. Is something wrong?"

"Ah, nope I'm fine Sky."

"Good because I have something to tell you. My parents will soon pass the crown down to us and they want us to be ready. So my parents are making me go to heaven" Sky answered excitedly.

"I'm sorry what? Are you dying?" Bloom questioned worriedly.

"No, it's not like that. The heaven I'm talking about is the 'Royal Hero Heaven' realm. Royal hero's go there when their parents are ready to pass the crown, they go there to gain more heroic, leadership skills."

"What a relief but wait, what?"

"I'm sorry Bloom, but I have to leave tomorrow morning and I might be gone for a few months" Sky replied sadly.

"What? You can't leave now" Bloom panicked.

"What?"

"You know, it's just I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Bloom" Sky said as he sat down and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, the beauty part is that you can just call out loud and the 'elders', as they are called, have magical powers that can transport me back to you and whoever else calls me."

"Ok, if you have to go, you have to go" Bloom caved as she stood up and walked inside with a maid holding a parasol over her head.

On Solaria, in Stella's room the girls arrived back from their lives and were talking to Stella and Bloom.

"What!" the girls yelled.

"Bloom, how can you just let him go like that?" Musa demanded shocked.

"He said that it will be easy for me to call him" Bloom answered on the bed.

"What do you mean Bloom?" Flora asked curiously.

"I just call out his name and he gets transported to the caller."

"But you're pregnant Bloom!" Stella complained. "My mum was pregnant with me for 9 months who knows how long you'll be pregnant for. Do you even know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"No, not really" Bloom conceded.

"Bloom, it's logical for women who fall pregnant to see a doctor once a week" Tecna suggested.

"Good idea Tecna" Musa complemented. "Bloom, you should see a doctor and see whether it's a boy or a girl and if you need to eat specific things or take specific medical items."

"Fine, I'll schedule an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow morning. Will you girls come with me?" Bloom asked.

"Of course we will, Bloom. Should we call your mother Merriam and ask her if falling pregnant is different on 'Sparks'?" Flora suggested.

"Great idea Flora" Bloom explained getting up and sitting down on the floor and crossing her legs.

"Bloom, what are you doing?" Stella interfered.

"I think it's a special call that princess' use on Sparks to communicate with their family" Tecna answered interested in the new form of communication.

Suddenly, a circle of fire appeared in the door way and Bloom's mother, Queen Merriam of Sparks appeared.

"Bloom my dear, how are you?" Merriam asked with her arms out as Bloom opened her eyes.

"Hey mum, I'm fine" Bloom answered sweetly as she gave Merriam a hug.

"That's the first time you called me, wait a minute, do you need my help?" Queen Merriam questioned.

"Of course she does, she's pregnant" Stella yelled impatiently.

"Stella" Flora said angrily.

"Oh my beautiful girl, congratulations" Queen Merriam congratulated giving Bloom another hug.

"Thanks mum."

"Let me guess, by the look on your face you're probably wondering how you got pregnant right? Did you...?" asked Merriam.

"Nope already covered that; Bloom's already told us" Musa interrupted.

"Well, us people on Sparks have a different way of getting pregnant. After marriage and your heart is full of love, the husband's DNA and essence passes through the air and enters the wife."

"Wow, that's more complicated than I thought" Tecna said confused.

"That's it? That's it mum? Huh, I thought it would be stranger, no offence."

"Oh no problem my dear so anyway where's Sky?"

"Oh, he's gone" said Musa with her head in her hands; "gone above figuratively speaking of course."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Bloom's pregnant!" Merriam yelled.

"The father to-be has gone to the royal hero realm for a few months but don't worry he's in calling range" Flora said sarcastically.

Just then Bloom's womb started to grow, "Argh! Mum!" yelled Bloom.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that you'll only carry for a less amount of time on Sparks then it does in any other realm. So this means you are in your first week right?"

"Yeah" Bloom answered.

"Ok well since the prince isn't here, I guess we have to pick up the slack he left. C'mon Flora, we are going to take Bloom shopping but, a doctor's appointment first" Merriam said taking Bloom's hand.

"Mum, we're going to go together tomorrow morning" Bloom said.

"Don't worry Bloom, we're fine" Stella replied.

"Ah Merriam, why do you want me to go?" Flora asked.

"Well you're married aren't you? So this could be you some day, so let's go" Merriam answered and the three of them disappeared through a circle of fire.

"Well, I'm bored" Stella said and she stood up from her bed.

"What do we do about Bloom now?" Tecna asked reading a book.

"I can think of something" said Musa and Stella and Tecna looked at her, "Sky!" Musa yelled into the air.

Then the other two joined in, "SKY!" they all yelled and Sky came down in a light blue orb.

"Stella, Tecna, Musa how are you?" Sky asked in a calm and happy voice.

"Oh we're great" Musa began, "but I wish I can say the same for Bloom."

"Oh god did something happen?" Sky asked worriedly.

"Oh no, of course not" Stella said sarcastically "Can't you hear our complaints!" she yelled.

"Obviously not considering I'm asking you" Sky replied annoyed.

"You want to know what's going on with her and why she's been acting so strange?" Tecna asked.

Sky nodded his head instantly. "Yes."

"Well, short version is" Musa began.

"Bloom's pregnant!" Stella interrupted.

* * *

*I am atempting to update a chapter everyday at the request of iluv2bcrazee :) Thanks for all the reviews everyone :)*

-angelalex-


	4. Chapter 4

Sky started laughing and said, "Ha ha, ha, ha ha, ha, oh my god you're serious," Sky said as he sat down in a chair. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She wasn't quite sure how you would react and how it happened" Tecna replied.

"So where is she now?" Sky asked.

"Flora and Merriam have gone to take her to the doctor's for a monthly check up and an ultra sound and then shopping for baby clothes and stuff like that" Musa answered.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do," Sky began. "Stella, send me back to Erakleon" Sky ordered.

"What? No way Sky, I've already broken Bloom's promise not to tell you. She'll see you at home when she comes back and she'll know that we told you" Stella said angrily objecting to the idea.

"C'mon Stella, please. She is my wife. My wife is pregnant" Sky begged.

"Fine," Stella gave in as she clicked her fingers and transported him to Erakleon.

At the hospital, Bloom was having her scan with Flora and Merriam.

"Let's take a look at your baby Bloom" The doctor said as she placed the scanner on Bloom's stomach.

"Ah, here we are" The doctor said. "Your baby is a healthy little...girl, congratulations. Now, by the looks of it, you are due in 8 to 12 weeks."

"Oh my goody goodness Bloom. You're having a girl" Flora said happily with a smile.

"Oh my god, this is so great" Bloom said happily, beaming with joy.

Back at Erakleon Sky was designing a brand new room in the palace.

"Excuse Mr Jess, royal designer person" Sky called over to tall, black haired man.

The designer ran up to the prince and said, "Yes you're highness?"

"Well for the new room, I would like a beautiful pearl white crib with plum purple curtains hanging over the sides just like the princess', my wife's when she was little. A pearl white changing table, a nice French style window with a mattress that's plum purple, and I would like teddies around the floor. As well as a teddy bear mobile" Sky ordered.

"Ah, excuse me you're heinous, but what colour do you want the walls to be painted?" the designer asked.

"Maybe a light purple. Can this room be done before my wife gets home? I want this to be a surprise."

"I'll see what we can do sire."

Sky moved into his bedroom and bought a large gigantic teddy bear with flowers and balloons for Bloom.

Minutes later Flora, Merriam and Bloom arrived outside the bedroom door.

"Thanks mum but I'm fine, really, I don't need you to sleep over. I'm ready to tell Sky" Bloom said.

"Sweet heart, don't you think that he'll know straight away when he's orbed back down here?" Merriam said. "Well, I better be going bye darling, see you again Flora" and she disappeared in a circle of fire orb.

"Ok, the plan is to walk into my bedroom and call Sky down and if worse comes to worse he would either faint or get scared and run out of the palace" Bloom said with a nervous tone.

"Bloom, Sky loves you, he won't be a jerk when you call him down and announce that you're pregnant" Flora said positively. "Just let me call the others, you know for moral support."

Flora nodded as Bloom called the girls. Instantly, the other girls appeared through a purple orb.

"Your support team has arrived" Stella said cheerfully.

"Ok, here goes" Bloom said even more nervous than before, and she opened the door.

Bloom entered first and immediately saw Sky in the room. The room was filled with balloons, roses and the giant teddy bear on the bed. Bloom's face was stunned.

"Oh, my, goody goodness" Flora said stunned.

"Wow!" Musa said amazed.

"Sky? What are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"I know you're pregnant Bloom" Sky replied nicely.

"Is that because you can see how huge she is now?" Stella asked sarcastically.

"Stella! That was rude" Tecna yelled with Bloom giving Stella a death stare.

"No, let's just say three little birdies told me" Sky answered subtly.

Bloom turned her head back to Musa, Stella and Tecna and the three of them looked away.

"It was Musa who called him" Tecna said pointing to Musa.

"Yeah, but Stella blabbed it" Musa said pointing to Stella.

"It was for your own well being" Stella defended herself.

"Bloom, why didn't you tell me?" Sky asked.

"We already told you" Stella yelled annoyed.

"Yes, but I would like to hear from Bloom" Sky said nicely looking back at Bloom.

"I'm sorry Sky, I wanted to tell you, but, I just couldn't."

"But why?"

"I had to make sure that it was a 'Sparks' way of getting pregnant, and not the Earth way. I was just,"

"Just what" Sky asked with his arms crossed.

"I was just scared."

"Oh," Sky said giving Bloom a hug.

"Sky, I can't believe that you did this" Bloom said as she looked around the room.

"I wanted to do something for you and the baby since I've been away for a few months."

"Honey, it's only been a couple of days" Bloom said.

Sky looked at Bloom's stomach and back at her.

"Sweetie, the baby grows quicker for people from 'Sparks'."

"Sky, you'll be happy to know that it's a healthy... little girl" Flora said cheerfully.

"Really? That's wonderful" Sky said as he gave Bloom another hug.

"Excuse me you're majesties, but the bedroom is ready" The designer said.

"C'mon, I have one last surprise for you Bloom" Sky said as he lead Bloom to the nursery.

The other winx girls stayed behind waiting to hear Bloom's reaction. Then all of a sudden the girls hear, "OH MY GOD IT'S A NURSERY!" Bloom yelled from the next room.

The other girls looked at each other then ran up to the bedroom and saw Bloom standing in the door way stunned.

The girls walked into the room and saw a beautiful pearl white crib with plum purple curtains, a pearl white changing table, with a plum purple mattress by the window with a teddy bear mobile and teddies on the floor, plus teething rings, blankets and a pearl white wardrobe filled with baby clothes, boys and girls clothing.

"Sky? When you said that the teddy and balloons were for me and the baby, I thought that was it. I wasn't expecting a brand new nursery for the baby next door to our room" Bloom said.

"I've been away for a while and I felt bad for leaving you when you were pregnant, and I'm going to be father" Sky replied with a bit of guilt.

After Sky said that, Queen Felicity, Sky's mother, walked into the room.

"Welcome back my son" Felicity said as she gave Sky a hug. "Bloom, I just heard the good news, I can't believe you're going to be a mother of a healthy girl."

"Thanks Fel... argh!" Bloom yelled holding Sky's hand.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked starting to panic.

"I think the baby's coming" Bloom said squeezing Sky's hand.

"That's crazy Bloom you just got back from the doctor's today. She said that you're due in 8 to 12 weeks. You're way too early" Flora said confused.

"The child's powers might be speeding up the pregnancy even quicker" Tecna explained.

"Who cares, we have to take her to the hospital now" Musa yelled in panic.

"Do something you guys, she's in pain" Sky yelled trying to calm Bloom down.

"Don't worry sweetie, I've got the perfect spell" Felicity said standing up.

"Hurry mother!"

"_Persian rugs get off the floor,_

_It's time for you to sore,_

_Princess fairies will be your masters,_

_Help make Bloom and Sky go faster"_

And instantly, 6 Persian rugs appeared and flew underneath Bloom and Sky, Stella, Queen Felicity, Musa, Flora and Tecna and they all flew to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom, Sky and Queen Felicity were immediately rushed into the emergency room while the others waited outside. Stella was pacing up and down the hall way on the verge of panic.

"I hope everything is ok" Flora said worriedly.

"Oh shut it Flora!" Stella yelled. "Bloom's probably lost the baby."

"Don't yell at Flora, Stella!" Musa yelled. "We're all worried about Bloom so stop winding us up."

After Musa said that, the boys arrived in the waiting room.

"Hey Brandon" Stella said excitedly taking her mind off of Bloom for a minute.

"Helia! Sorry that I haven't been home for a while" Flora said giving him a kiss.

"No, it's fine. You were helping Bloom" Helia replied.

"Hey Timmy!" Tecna cried happily giving him a hug.

"Hey Riven" Musa said uninterested and looking away.

"Hey Musa, I've missed you" Riven said as he went up to Musa and gave her a kiss.

"Wow, maybe you should've stayed away a bit longer. You've only been for a couple of days" Musa said jokingly.

"Yeah, just think, a couple of days, you were acting like the biggest jerk and you didn't love her anymore" Stella said giggling.

"What?" Riven asked looking at Musa.

Stella stopped giggling then went serious. "Whoops," she said with a cringe.

"Seriously Musa," Riven said.

"Well, you were, sort of, treating me terribly and kind of, ignoring me," Musa answered.

"Really? I had a lot of things on my mind" Riven said giving Musa another kiss.

"By the way Stella, if something happened to the baby or Bloom, Sky would've come out by now" Tecna explained.

A few minutes later Merriam arrived.

'Where is she? What's happening? Why isn't anyone talking?" Merriam asked worriedly.

"Don't worry you're heinous, Bloom, Sky and Queen Felicity are in there" Musa explained pointing to the emergency room as Merriam walked through the doors.

"See, she gets to go in but we can't" Stella complained.

"Stella, the only reason she gets to go in is because she is Bloom's mother" Flora answered.

Everyone sat down and started to wait. Hours passed and nothing happened.

A few more hours later, Merriam came out of the room with a grim look on her face.

"What's wrong" Tecna asked.

Merriam was about to answer when Sky came out crying with his mum following behind him.

"Oh no," Stella said starting to tear up.

Merriam started to tear up and she walked off. A doctor came out with a grim fce to.

"What's wrong?" Musa asked.

"We might be looking at a c-section here. It might be the only way to get the baby out safely" the doctor informed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tecna asked.

"Well it depends on how you look at it, I suppose. Me, I like to think she's moving off to a better place" the doctor answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Merriam asked as she, Felicity and Sky came back, overhearing the conversation.

"Well, I think you know what I mean" The doctor began but was interrupted by Stella.

"Will she die?" Stella asked, her eyes starting to go red. The doctor didn't answer. Stella started bursting into tears and so did everyone else.

"She's haemorrhaging. We can't stop it. It's everywhere. But let's all try to think positively, shall we?" The doctor continued.

"No!" Flora yelled shocking all her friends. "Now you listen to me, you get your butt back in that room and you save my friend and her baby! You understand me!" Flora raged with tears streaming down her face.

Helia went up to her and tried to calm her down as she turned round and cried on his shoulder.

"I'll do everything I can. I promise. Excuse me" the doctor answered as he walked back into the emergency room.

Each girl was crying in their boyfriend's arms as Sky sat on a bench by himself with his head in his hands. Felicity walked over to Sky and sat down next to him.

"Sky, darling, don't worry, the doctor's are doing everything they can. She'll be fine."

"But what if she's not? She's haemorrhaging mum, they can't stop the bleeding. She could die, and so could my daughter."

"Sky, right now, Bloom needs you to have faith. Now is not the time to give up on her. She needs to know that you aren't going to let her go."

"Okay, you're right. I just need to be alone right now" Sky said as he stood up, walked off and lent up against a nearby wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours passed and there was still no word about Bloom. Felicity and Merriam both went home to get some sleep. Musa was standing in front of a window staring at the rain that was pouring down outside. Riven came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're alright?" Riven asked.

"It's been 36 hours Riven. 36 hours with no word about the surgery going well."

"Musa, Bloom will be fine, she's tough."

"Then why didn't they come and tell us that the surgery was finished?" Musa said starting to cry.

"Musa, I know that I'm not that good at advice but if the surgery didn't go well, they would have come out and tell us, since they didn't, nothing bad has happened" Riven advised.

"Thank you," Musa said feeling better kissing his cheek. "What happened to you on that hover bike camp?"

"Um," Riven began. "Let's just say that I met an old friend who helped me realise what I wanted."

"And what do you want?" Musa asked looking up into his eyes.

Riven smiled and he moved his head down and kissed Musa on the lips.

"You" Riven answered looking into Musa's eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Riven said happily. "I did some thinking when I was gone and I realised that we haven't moved forward since we graduated."

"Really? I didn't notice" Musa said sarcastically.

"Ok, I deserved that" Riven laughed. "Close your eyes for me."

Musa closed her eyes as Riven pulled something from his pocket, took Musa's left hand and slid something on her finger. Musa opened her eyes and saw a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring on her finger with Riven holding a rose in his other hand. Musa was stunned for a moment then realised where she was.

"Whoever your friend is, remind me to thank them, because it's a yes Riven. A thousand times, yes."

Riven smiled from ear to ear and gave Musa the rose and gave her a kiss as he spun her around.

"Get a room you two" Brandon joked keeping everyone's minds off of Bloom for a minute.

Musa giggled as she saw Flora sleeping on Helia's shoulder. Just then, the doctor came out of the room making everyone wake up and jump up.

"How is she?" Sky asked worriedly.

"She's resting comfortably" the doctor replied.

"Is she okay?" Tecna asked.

"We stopped the bleeding, obviously we had to perform a c-section, but I think she's going to be okay."

Everybody sighed with relief.

"And the baby? Is she alright?" Musa asked.

"You tell me" the doctor answered as he turned to the recovery room.

He pushed a button on the wall and the double doors opened as he stepped aside. Bloom's bed was wheeled into position. A nurse carried the baby, wrapped in a blanket, over to everybody.

"Congratulations, she's perfectly healthy" The doctor added.

"Really?" Sly asked as the nurse placed the baby in Sky's arms. "Thank god."

"Oh, look, she's beautiful" Flora said happily.

"Looks like we didn't lose her after all" Helia said with a relief.

"Can we see Bloom?" Tecna asked hopefully.

"Well, maybe just one of you for now" The doctor answered.

"Go tell her we love her" Stella said to Sky as everyone smiled at him.

Sky smiled as he walked over to Bloom. Bloom looked at him and smiled as Sky placed the baby in her arms and she smiled at Sky.

The winx girls stood in the door way of the emergency room and saw Sky sitting next to Bloom. Bloom lifted up her head from the baby and looked at her friends and their boyfriends. She smiled at them as she looked at her baby again.

"Bloom, what should we name her?" Sky asked.

"How about...Callista?" Bloom suggested.

"Callista," Sky said thinking about that name. "I like it."

Bloom smiled as she lifted up her baby and said, "Princess Callista, is that your name?" and she gave her a hug.

The others by the door overheard Sky and Bloom talking and they started to tear up with tears of joy.

The next day was the crowning ceremony for Sky and Bloom. "Ladies and gentlemen of Erakleon" The High Priest began. "I give you, King Sky, Queen Bloom and their daughter, Princess Callista, the royal family of Erakleon."

**Page **2


End file.
